Hitsugaya's Story
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: This is something I’ve been wondering for a while now; what kind of subordinate were you? Were you an honorable fighter? When did you achieve your bankai? And how did you become a captain?" This is Hitsugaya's story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Captain

_**These characters don't belong to me! Don't bring them to my house anymore; Hitsugaya froze my cat last night!!**_

_**Read this intro and tell me what you think: yes or no? Just want to see if I can hit a good one this time. **_

"Hey, Captain?" said Matsumoto over a tall stack of papers.

"What now, Matsumoto?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya unenthusiastically.

"I was just wondering…what was it like? You know, when _you_ were a subordinate?" Hitsugaya looked at her; no one has ever asked him to recount his days before he became a captain before. And now of all times, now when he'd been a captain for over three hundred years! Yea, Matsumoto was defiantly reaching for an excuse not to do paperwork now.

"Matsumoto, just finish your work." He said. Directing his attention back to his own stack of papers.

"But Captain, I really do want to know." She said honestly. "I don't like to do paperwork, but this is something I've been wondering for a while now; what kind of subordinate were you? Were you an honorable fighter? When did you achieve your bankai? And how did you become a captain?" As she finished rambling off her most urgent questions Captain Hitsugaya stopped what he was working on and focused his attention to her. _She seems to be really interested in knowing._ He thought. He was prepared to tell her should she have asked him during their first few years as co-workers, but she'd never asked so he just shoved it to the back of his mind. Now that she'd asked, he wasn't sure if he _could_ tell her. This knowledge could ruin how she thinks of him forever. "Oh, come on Captain, tell me!" Begged Matsumoto.

_**So what do you think? Should she tell him? Or should I scrap this idea? I think it'd be good, but…you know…if your not interested…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, ok

_**These characters belong to Bleach! I'm just using their names to promote my crappy story!**_

_**So please take a moment to stop the crazy talk, and read review, and enjoy! Then let the crazy talk continue; you can't stop it forever! **_

"Well, ok." Said Hitsugaya reluctantly. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" said Matsumoto. "I want to know everything from your first day as a subordinate to the day you became a captain and met me." Hitsugaya stared.

"Matsumoto, there's no way I can tell you my whole shinigami career in just one day. And I don't have time to ramble on this long story right now; there's way too much that needs to be done." Matsumoto thought for a moment.

"If you tell me your story, I promise that every second you're talking I'll be listening and working on each day's paperwork." She finished and exhaled, Hitsugaya however looked skeptical.

"How could you listen and work at the same time? And anyway, if you think I'll buy that load of bologna about you actually doing _any_ work at all. Ha! You must think I'm stupid or something!" Hitsugaya continued to work.

"I mean it Captain!" Matsumoto protested. "I'll work and if I don't then just stop and we'll continue this with no story at all. Besides all you'll have to do is talk!" Hitsugaya thought this over for a moment; he did hate paperwork, but Matsumoto never does it so he had to. Now she's volunteering to do it all?

"Ok Matsumoto, I'll tell you tomorrow." Said Hitsugaya. Matsumoto jumped to her feet and leapt onto the sofa.

"No Captain, tell me now! Look," She pulled a stack of papers toward herself. "I'm about to start working…" Hitsugaya sighed, but gave in; he needed a break.

"Well, I don't really know where to start." He said, making his way towards the sofa opposite his vice captain.

"Start from when you where first placed in the 3rd as a subordinate." Suggested Matsumoto. She reluctantly took a file and began sorting it. "Hey, Gin- I mean Captain Ichimaru wasn't the captain then was he? What was that like?"

"I don't know what you mean. I never met Captain Ichimaru until I was placed in the 5th squad as a 3rd seat, but I would assume that Captain Ichimaru was a much better 3rd division captain than Captain Marko." At the mention of his former captain's name he rolled his eyes. Matsumoto was intrigued.

"Captain Marko?" She said, disgusted at the odd name. "Wait you were in two squads before becoming a captain?!" But Hitsugaya wasn't listening; he was lost in his own thoughts. "Hey, Captain! Snap out of it!" Hitsugaya blinked and shook his head to dismiss the thought. "Well are you going to start or what?! I'm not working for nothing you know!"

"You know, this actually _is_ your job, Matsumoto." Snapped Hitsugaya irritably. "You should have been working like this every day." He sighed; arguing this point would get him nowhere. Might as well begin the story.

"Well I would work like this if I only had enough sake, but _someone_ forbid me to drink-"

"That's never stopped you!" Snapped Hitsugaya. "Anyhow, the story." He took a deep breath, deciding where to begin. "Ok, well upon graduating from the academy I was naturally very nervous about which squad I'd end up in. I didn't have any friends in the academy because I was…well I was different than everyone else."

"So, you were the short guy everyone picked on huh?" Matsumoto commented. Hitsugaya glared, and she fell silent sorting the file in her hand.

"Yes, I was picked on a lot in the academy." Said Hitsugaya after a while. "That's mainly why I was so glad to be free of that place. As you know this was before Random Selection Tests, so I had to submit a resume to all 13 captains and see which one picked me." He paused and eyed Matsumoto's file. "Matsumoto, that file needs to be put in column X, not B. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yea, yea!" Said Matsumoto hurriedly fixing her mistake. "Just don't mind me, continue the story."

"Well the captain that chose me was Captain Marko; captain of the 3rd division. I remember he was a very tall man; although everyone looked tall to me. He had blond hair and brown eyes that seemed to reflect the emptiness of his soul. When I first met him he didn't even look at me, but he threw a clipboard at me and walked away."

"So how did you know what you were supposed to do?" Asked Matsumoto. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I didn't." He said simply. "I took my clipboard; I looked at it and noticed it had my name on it, and followed some of the other subordinates to the Mess Hall. That's where I met Jak. I was just standing there at a loss for what to do, and up came Jak. He introduced me to his friends and helped me get my lunch; nothing there was very organized. The food was basically a free for all, those who didn't get there in time just didn't get any! Jak told me I was to simply file anything that was handed to me and to wait quietly when there was nothing to file. Subordinates have it easy compared to us captains!"

"Huh?!" Said Matsumoto. "I think not! Filing isn't as easy as it looks and sometimes the thing needs to be filed all the way across Soul Society!"

"I know, I know!" Said Hitsugaya. "I was joking! I know what it's like I _was_ a subordinate remember? I said that to get you talking; it's so weird to have you sit and quietly do work in front of me." Matsumoto glared. "Well anyway, Jak was my first friend apart from Hinamori in Soul Society. We were both subordinates and spent that entire first day filing papers together. He showed me how to wrap a Bondage Note, and how to stamp an Official Seal on Captain's Documents. He was a great help, but unfortunately I wouldn't be bunking with him and his friends. The group I was assigned to share a room with didn't seem too pleased with me being there at all. If I recall correctly the first thing they said when they saw me was 'Great, now we've got to baby sit!' Things only went down hill from there… Matsumoto, can we just stop and continue with the paperwork? This is a waste of time; if Captain Yamamoto saw me sitting here doing nothing…" Matsumoto waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh Captain, you worry too much." She said. "So long as the work gets done Captain Yamamoto will be none the wiser. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Hitsugaya gave her a look, but continued with his story.

"Well the night was short and before I knew it I was on my second day as a subordinate. Jak was busy with about 16 files that all had different destinations, so I was on my own. The man in charge of my assignments was in fact a woman. Her name was Sandra."

"Oh, so there was a lady in your career, huh?" said Matsumoto, smiling her biggest smile yet. "Was she pretty?" Hitsugaya started.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped. "I didn't really pay much attention to her except to realize she was a serious bitch!" Matsumoto gave him a shocked look. Ignoring her he continued; "She was just as nice as the Captain, which says nothing for her character! She seemed to like to pass her free time by searching for things to blame me fore. She'd send me all over Soul Society for a single document, she'd write notes to people who are just down the hall and make me deliver them just because. And she loved to point out to anybody who would listen how young and…um, short I am…I _hated_ that woman! Matsumoto, I'm calling it a night-"

"Aw, Captain but you just got started with your story!" Matsumoto protested.

"I know but remembering all this all of a sudden is taking a lot out of me, and I had been working since 4:00 a.m. this morning, before you _decided_ to finally help out."

"Well, ok then." Said Matsumoto. "I'll finish here, but tomorrow you'd better be rested enough to tell more of that story! It's part of the deal!" She waved her finger in front of his face. Hitsugaya scowled, but was too tired to yell, so he gave in and after a brief farewell to Matsumoto he headed to his quarters and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then get to work

"Well then get to work!!" Yelled Captain Hitsugaya; he'd been telling his story again, but stopped as he noticed Matsumoto wasn't doing any paperwork.

"Ok, ok!" Said Matsumoto. "I'll work just stop yelling and finish the story already!!" Hitsugaya scowled.

"Well, like I was saying," He began. "Sandra-san was a huge pain in the neck! She put me through hell in that place…but…it didn't really bother me too much so long as she didn't touch my break time."

"Huh? Why's that Captain? What kind of stuff did you do on your break?" Her curiosity was perked; _just what did Captain Hitsugaya do during his free time as a subordinate?_

"Nothing!!" He said defensively. "That's just the only time I could visit Hinamori-"

"Oh, I knew it!! You and Momo-san are an item!!" Whooped Matsumoto, throwing her hands in the air. Papers went flying all over the room thanks to the fan, which she just had to have because it was hot in there.

"Matsumoto!! Watch what you're doing! Those documents are important!" Yelled Captain Hitsugaya. "Besides Hinamori and I are NOT an…_item_? Really Matsumoto you should improve your vocabulary; a vice captain should speak a little more professionally."

"Ok, so your just friends. Now tell me what you two do on your…break." She gave him a mischievous smile. Hitsugaya just sighed and continued.

"Well it was nothing big. We'd just hang out." He scratched his neck and looked around at all the papers now on the floor. Matsumoto eyed him suspiciously.

"Um hmm…"

"One time she had invited me to this party…I got into a lot of trouble that night…" He trailed off in memory.

"Tell me, tell me!! Stop daydreaming and verbalize it!!" Said Matsumoto, snapping him back to reality. "What do you think I'm doing this for?!" She yelled angrily waving a document in front of his face. Everything in the file fell to the ground and was blown around by the fan.

"To tell you the truth Matsumoto, I have no idea why you're doing this. Pick those up before they get lost." Said Hitsugaya exasperatedly. "Well if you want to know, Hinamori invited me to a little get together at her division's headquarters. They threw a huge party; you could hear the music all the way down to the 1st division. All the captains were there, even Captain Yamamoto. But at that time I didn't know any of them so I just hung out with my group of friends."

"So, what happened at this party? You said you got into trouble; what did you do?" Matsumoto asked from under the sofa she was digging papers out of. "I can't imagine you a troublemaker, Captain."

"I wasn't! It was everyone else around me that was the bad influence."

"Really?" Said Matsumoto disbelievingly. "I can't imagine you as the type to be easily influenced either."

"I'm not!!" Said Hitsugaya angry now that she was being so perceptive; he didn't want to admit he used to be weak in any way! "Well anyway, I was the big tough guy of the group and as such I never backed down from a challenge or a bet. So I was an easy target for those jerks that just like to get people into trouble. Unfortunately that party had lots of jerks." He paused and watched as Matsumoto conveniently dropped a folder, and using that as an excuse bent down with her back to him. He scowled.

"What I'd give to have a _professional_ vice captain." He said angrily. Matsumoto straightened up pouting.

"Aw that's mean, Captain. I am professional." She said in a whinny voice. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Well there were a lot of jerks at the party, and they all had it in their heads that I needed to loosen up and get a girlfriend. So they dared me to go off with a girl of my choice and take her in an empty room all alone for a whole night." He paused to sip his tea. This story was bringing back some memories he'd been trying to suppress for years.

"Oh?! So you did it didn't you, Captain?" Said Matsumoto with a mischievous smile. Hitsugaya stared.

"Just what do you mean by 'did it', Matsumoto?" He asked slowly. "I didn't 'do' anything. Besides, the girl I chose was Hinamori-" Matsumoto squealed.

"I knew it!!"

"No don't get your hopes up." Said Hitsugaya slowly. "I chose Hinamori because she's my friend and I knew she wouldn't take advantage of the situation to embarrass me."

"Oh, you picked her cause she wouldn't take advantage of the _situation_ or _you_?" Said Matsumoto. She smiled at him over the top of a file. "You know that's what it sounds like to me."

"Matsumoto!! If you're going to keep sabotaging my story like this I won't tell it at all!" Said Captain Hitsugaya, slamming his fists on his desk.

"Ok, I'll be quiet. So what about the party? Go on, go on."

"Well I took the bet, of course, and like I said I chose Hinamori. We went into the next room together and since it was already about 11:00 we didn't have long to wait and that's it." He stood and walked to the door. "I'm just going to get another tea." Matsumoto stood in front of the door.

"That's so not what happened is it?" She said knowingly. He didn't look at her. "You made a promise and I'm holding my end of the deal! You know a Captain should never lie to his subordinates, Captain." That broke him; Captain Hitsugaya tried his best to be the best. And he knew that what his vice captain had just said about being honest was entirely true.

"Ok, so it was the most awkward moment of my life." Began Hitsugaya slowly. "Unfortunately at the time I was sober and so I remembered everything clearly. We went in there and I was at first surprised that she'd agreed to it in the first place. However, she was professional about the whole thing just like I thought, but at about 11:30 she decided that she was going to…you know maybe I should help you with that." He said looking over at Matsumoto struggling with a file seal.

"No, I've got this under control!" She said. "Continue. I promise not to laugh at you, you can tell me." She tried her best to act as though she wasn't too interested.

"Well she decided that at that very moment was the perfect time to, and I think the only reason she did this was because she was a little drunk, but she stripped."

"What?!" Said Matsumoto, that didn't sound like her little Momo-san at all. "She just- right in front of you…and of course you watched right?..." Hitsugaya turned a shade of bright pink.

"N-no, I- well- I. Matsumoto!!"He stammered. "I didn't watch her! I closed my eyes; I, unlike some people I know have respect for other's privacy. Anyways, from there it went down hill. I tried to stop her from taking her clothes off and when I got close to her she jumped on me." At that Matsumoto burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha!! Captain your such a little shy guy- I mean shy guy; I didn't mean the 'little' part…he he ha ha!!"

"Well she, um, she…" He turned from pink to bright red. "She kissed me." Matsumoto continued to laugh.

"I bet she's got a secret crush on you, Captain!" Said Matsumoto laughingly. "Some wise man told me that people under the influence of alcohol are the most honest people around. She defiantly likes you."

"We're just friends, Matsumoto. Besides Hinamori would have never acted in such a way if she wasn't drunk. And to make things worse Sandra chose that moment to come bursting in the room. Apparently it was her living quarters." He paused looking absolutely stressed out. "So there we were, Hinamori on top of me with nothing but some lacy see through panties, and a matching bra. Sandra was so mad at me, and apparently it's a crime to be indisposed in someone else's quarters without their knowledge, she tried to have me sent to jail." Matsumoto was smiling and turning blue behind he hands, with were over her mouth. Unable to hold off any longer, she moved her hand and laughed her head off!!

"C-c-Captain!!" She laughed. "You say you didn't watch her, but you seem to know exactly what she had on!! Or more like what she didn't have on!" Hitsugaya let the room, too embarrassed to face his laughing vice captain.

_**But wait there's more!! Just a little longer… :-D **_


End file.
